Artoria
World: 'Artoria *'Location: 'Subsector Ionium *'Type: 'Shrine World *'Tithe: 'Agri Artoria is a minor agrarian society, unable to produce the volumes that would make it an Agri-world proper but enough to pay their tithe. *'Population: '71 million 000 000 *'Government: Representative Democracy. Artoria is a fully democratic world, a rarity where every citizen is afforded a single vote of equal value to all others. The people vote for their local representatives as well as the planetary governor, and political divisions can be fierce across parties & regions. The current planetary governor is Premier Sebastian Orugar, a former PDF General who was elected by a landslide in the wake of the Deira bombings of 348.M41 that wiped out the former government. 'Description' A tranquil world that was first colonised by humanity during the Imperial Reclamation of M35, under a name that has been lost to the mists of time. The colony was only young when Sector Deus was plunged into the Long Storm of M36, and during this period of chaos this world was enslaved by the Xo'nad who named it Krak'tharilla. In the Belisarian Reclamation Crusade of M37 Krak'tharilla was the site of the Imperium's greatest battle with the Xo'nad that had overrun this entire region of the Sector, and after the Imperium's victory this world was renamed Artoria in honour of Lord Artorion Belisarius, Warmaster of the Crusade. Lovingly preserved as a pilgrimage site in the millennia since, Artoria is a pleasant, peaceful agrarian world and home to a faithful & complacent populace. It is also a significant symbol of Imperial victory across the Sector, whilst its vast grave fields are a reminder of the sacrifices demanded to maintain humanity's dominance of the galaxy. *'Technology:' - Imperial Average technology is adequate for Artoria's needs. *'Military:' As a peaceful world Artoria has a small, professional PDF that can discourage internal rebellion & raiders, but lacks the numbers to fend off a true interstellar assault. Artoria's SDF consists of only a pair of recently built defence platforms, as the planet's previous orbital defences were destroyed in 348.M41. However due to its status as a Shrine World the Imperial Navy from nearby Sygma-477 often patrols the space nearby. *'Strategic importance: 'Media Beyond it's historical significance Artoria has no particular use to the wider sector. But it's agri exports are much valued by the chronically undersupplied worlds of Subsector Ionium *'Loyalty:' 95% Given its status as a Shrine World and the resultingly high presence of the Ecclesiarchy Artoria is a very devout world. This faith was only strengthened by the victory of Imperial forces against the Ebon Host in 348.M41. Recent History '348.M41 - The Host Descends' In 348.M41 Artoria was targeted by a warband of Nurglite renegades named the Ebon Host. Attacking with a pair of brutal Heavy Cruisers, the traitors cast aside the two Falchion-class Frigates that served as Artoria's defense fleet before commencing a merciless bombardment. Almost a million citizens of the planet were killed or wounded in the three weeks of combat, and to add insult to injury the Ebon Host dropped an Atomic Bomb on the main Imperial Cathedral of the planet. As these bombardments were centred on the main cities, much of the centralised planetary government was destroyed, and Artoria was left in disarray and unable to conduct an effective defence. The traitors then made landfall on the mass grave sites of the Reclamation Crusade, with the intent to raise the countless legions of dead as plague zombies. The heretic's apparent victory would not last long however as Space Marines of the Ghosts of Retribution arrived in system and fell upon the Ebon Host, hulking one of their Heavy Cruisers as the other fled to the Grave in Subsector Tyranus. Precision fire from the bombardment cannons of the Ghosts of Retribution's Battle Barge Aspera Dominus eradicated the remaining cultist forces on Artoria, and a strike force of elite veterans and the Chapter Master himself eliminated the Plague Marine leaders of the attack before they could complete their zombie-raising ritual. With the Ebon Host forces all either destroyed or driven away, the sites of heretic activity were cleansed and purified before being buried forever. The reformed planetary government quickly re-established order with the assistance of the Adepta Sororitas and Ministorum, and though Artoria would never forget the merciless slaughter committed by the Ebon Host the cruel experience did not keep them down. After only a few months life on Artoria had almost completely returned to normal, thanks in no small part to the speed of the heretic's defeat by the Ghosts of Retribution. Notable Locations Artoria is a small planet, and its climate is very temperate. The landscape is green and expansive, most of the landmass comprised of rolling grassy hills and farmlands interspersed with small mountainous regions and large hills. *'Deira' - The planetary capital of Artoria, Deira is the bureaucratic centre of the entire planet and the home of its government. It is also home to a large population, including much of Artoria's wealthiest people. Deira suffered large destruction during the chaos assault of 348.M41, and almost the entire planetary government was destroyed along with a large swathe of Artoria's most important people. The aftermath of this tragedy caused major social upheavals across Artoria, creating ruination for some and great opportunities for others as the power vacuum was filled. Notable locations in Deira: **'The Parliamentary Palace' - The houses of Artoria's democratic government, this large, ornate structure was virtually levelled in 348.M41 but has slowly regained its former splendour through painstaking repair work. Notable inhabitants: ***'Premier Sebastian Orugar' - Former PDF General and elected leader of Artoria. Orugar is a firm, strong-willed man who kept the planet from falling into anarchhy in the wake of the chaos assault. He is incredibly popular and a loyal Imperial, but his diplomatic skills are noted as inefficient. **'Residential Areas' - Deira is home to fantastically wealthy neighbourhoods of town manors and sleek spires. The central - and therefore wealthiest - neighbourhoods were decimated during the attack of 348.M41 and most are still under reconstruction, to house a new class of social climbers taking the place of wiped-out dynasties. Notable inhabitants: ***'Vanderbelt Dynasty' - One of the few old dynasties that survived the bombings. The Vanderbelts own large farmlands to the east of Deira, and the only survivors of the Dynasty were the younger members who were on the family's farms at the time rather than their manor in Deira. The Vanderbelts remain exceptionally wealthy but the young, inexperienced remnants of the Dynasty are at constant risk of falling prey to cunning rivals. ***'Ivor Dynasty' - A new dynasty that made enormous profits from the reconstruction of Deira following the 348.M41 bombings. The Ivors have proven to be ruthless and determined in their rise to wealth, and their booming construction business has brought them many powerful allies and contacts throughout Artoria's elite. ***'Aeris Dynasty' - Before 348.M41 this dynasty owned a small manfactorum on the outskirts of Graxis. In the months following the chaos bombings they bought out large industrial holdings - the owners of which had been killed - on a large amount of credit. The risky move paid off and the Aeris Dynasty is now the foremost producer of consumer goods on Artoria, though public opinion on them is strongly divided between those who see them as visionary entrepreneurs and those who see them as callous graverobbers. ***'Querian Dynasty '- An old Dynasty that lives in a large castle & grounds on the outskirts of Deira. This family is known for their deep sense of benevolent spirituality. They donate enormous sums of wealth to their planet's poorest and keep a memorial hall in their palace where family members personally carve the name and occupation of every person that died in their service into a stone, from house guards killed in their defence to maids who passed from old age. In the wake of the Ebon Host attack they gave enormous amounts of money to help support those who had been most devastated by the events, and as a result the Dynasty is enormously well-liked by the populous. *'Graxis' - A major city located three thousand kilometres west of Deira. Graxis is a large industrial city with a massive urban population and huge manufactorum districts that pump out consumer goods, processed agri, and even military hardware. Graxis was mostly untounched by the Ebon Host in 348.M41 and so was used as a temporary capital following the disaster. *'Vallegis' - A major city and the religious centre of Artoria, located just fifty miles north of Deira. Vallegis is built around the command point of the Imperial ground forces during the titanic War for Krak'tharilla during the Reclamation Crusade of M37, and holds enormous religious significance. The Ebon Host dropped an cyclonic warhead on the city's main Cathedral in 348.M41, devastating the population's morale as well as killing the planet's Cardinal and most of its Synod, including a squad of Battle Sisters from the Order of Bloody Tears. Notable locations in Vallegis: **'Victus Cathedral' - A glorious cathedral commemerating the Imperium's victory over the Xo'nad, Victus Cathedral is the centre of the Ecclesiarchy on Artoria and a major pilgrimage site. In 348.M41 the entire Cathedral was reduced to rubble by a cyclonic warhead and is currently under a long and careful reconstruction, though thousands of worshippers and pilgrims gather every day inside the scaffolds and framework to take mass. Notable inhabitants: ***'Cardinal-Hospitaller Imogen Aldissaire' - Originally a Sister Hospitaller and a White Preacher, Aldissaire transferred into the Imperial Priesthood after her local Archbishop was impressed by the rousing sermons she gave to her ward. As a Bishop-Hospitaller she travelled across Artoria giving aid to the sick and addressing the people with her inspiring sermons, and became very popular across all levels of Artorian society. Her duties also meant she avoided the bombings of 348.M41 and when the dust cleared she emerged as the most senior Ecclesiarchy official left alive on Artoria, thus ascending to the planet's Cardinal seat. As a relatively young woman she is seen as weak and malleable by the Sector Synod and the Iron Monks are suspected to already be making moves to strongarm her to their will. Whether her comrades in the Order of Bloody Tears will affect their efforts has yet to be seen. *'Kithar' - A large and mostly uninhabited island used by the Ebon Host as a staging point in 348.M41. Extensively bombarded and cleansed. *'Sacred Fields' - Home to the colossal mass grave sites of the Reclamation Crusade of M37. Other notable planets in the system 'Heratis' *'World:' Heratis *'Type:' Burning Dead World *'Tithe:' Nix *'Population:' N/A *'Government:' N/A *'Description:' A practically inhospitable volcanic world. Some of the Ebon Host attempted to fleet here after their attack on Artoria in 348.M41 but they were mercilessly purged from orbit by the Silent Guardians.. *'Technology:' N/A *'Military:' N/A *'Strategic importance:' Nix *'Loyalty:' Nix Category:Planet Category:Subsector Ionium Category:Imperial World Category:Shrine World